Fruscainte
Steven Fruscainte, is known of the formerly known Marcus Fruscainte. He is the polar opposite of his brother; considering his high moral values and his urge to bring good on those who have been wronged. Believing strongly in the upholding the 'Glory of the Alliance, Stormwind.' He is usually very quiet, but holds a lot of intelligence and strength. His will to go on, has not been surpassed so far in his life. Steven is a great leader, very demanding, but nevertheless a great leader. He is currently rising in the ranks of The Twelfth Legion, a military brigade that is soon to leave for Northrend. He may come off as a 'whimp' per se, due to his overly respectful and noble-like attitude. However if you are at the other end of his axe, you may want to rethink that. OOC Note: Work in progress Early Years in Stranglethorn Stevens early life was riddled with frustration and pain. Born from a rape victim, he was a complete mistake. Never meant to be made, but an accident with no other choice but to be born. When Steven turned 4, his mother got married to her boyfriend at the time. The step-father loved Steven like he was his own. When Steven turned 9, his life would turn around. The step-father, Cole was his name died. Murdered, more of, by robbers who assaulted him in the jungle of Stranglethorn. Right before he left, he gave Steven a ring with 'Cole' engraved on it; and he wears it to this day. New Father, New Troubles http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/moonguard/images//b/b7/Wow_dc_human_warrior.jpg When his mother remarried, almost seven days after Cole's death it was glorious for about a month. The new father, Shian Fruscainte, forced both Stevens mother (Leeah) and Steven to change their last names to his. Ignorant at the time, he just shrugged and went on not really thinking much of it. At 13, Shian started to beat Steven for every little mistake. Not with a leather belt either, but with his metal engraved, wooden mace. He got hit repeatedly in the back, chest, legs, and many more with this. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and ran away. For 10 years. Growing Up Growing up on his own was very hard. He had to learn to trap, shoot, stab, hide, and much more. In four years, he became a master at all of these. Making his own leather armor, gun, and axe was a revelation for him. He spent 14 years, mapping and exploring Stranglethorn. He knew the land better than himself, and he was proud of it. Not ever really good with his gun, he became quite the shot with a crossbow and a nice swing with his axe. First Blood By the time he was 23, he was ready to return home. Approaching his former tent in Eastern Stranglethorn for the first time in 15 years gave him a fearful, but satisfying felling. He gleaned the information around him, then was shocked by the sight. Steven's mother returned, bloody and beaten; and Shian close behind. Leeah took a glance and Steven and smiled; before being whacked in the back of the head with Shians mace. She fell down limp, dieing shortly after. Steven glared at Shian, his eyes red with fury. He grabbed the closest thing to him, a large axe, and swang at Shian. The force was great, and after a short scuffle he dismembered every ligament in Shians body. Slowly dying, Shian screamed in pain...and it fueled Stevens laughter. When his body laid in waste, Steven spit on the ground and gave his mother a proper burial. The Twisted After the brutal murders, Steven, or now 'Cole' in honor of his father, traveled north up to Stormwind. Entering Stormwind, his face was covered with only the look of awe. After a few hours of exploring the city, Cole settled down somewhere in the Dwarven District. Walking into 'Cut-Throat Alley' he approached two men clothed in black robes. They glanced at him and motioned that he leave, Cole stood his ground. They approached him and looked him over; one grabbed a knife and tried to kill him. Retaliating quickly, Cole practically ripped his head off. The other one looked at the corpse, then at Cole. He nodded and handed him a letter, and walked into the shadows. Meeting Khraven After reading the note, which contents are still unknown to all but Cole, he traveled outside the gates of Stormwind. Noticing a man in purple robes, he approached him. When he attracted the mans attention, Cole bowed and introduced himself. He learned the man in the purple robes was Khraven. Khraven offered Cole protection, shelter, weapons, and all of that stuff. Seeming a bit conflicted, Khraven added in something about killing. Cole looked up at him and almost instantly accepted. Time in the Twisted The time in The Twisted was not long lived, and while in Cole did the following: 1. Murder about 5 dozen 2. Assist in double the amount of murders 3. Assist, but not take part in 2 rapes 4. Gain a sadistic/sarcastic attitude 5. Learn to fight...much better ((6. Punch Kitrina in the face)) Gozex Gozex is..or was an ingenious but evil magician. He berated and assaulted Cole many times, but in the end actually helped him overall. Cole almost died thrice by him, and almost broke his back. First Encounter Their first fight wasn't even necessary, it started out as a slight disagreement in ideals; which ended up in a literal firefight outside the Catherdale. It left Cole with a broken left arm and severe burns which still scar him today. Gozex was almost killed, but allies of his saved him. Many More Encounters Over days, weeks, months the two fought every few days. Every encounter, the other one escaping with his life. Nearing the end however, they teamed up for a singular cause. For a singular enemy. Short lived however, ending up with them going at each others throats in no time. Category:Human